Recreation
by Kurisutaru1
Summary: A year after Noah's Ark had been destroyed, the key has survived, and Ominae is called upon again. But what happens when Jean and Ominae come across a female Spriggan? Based on the Spriggan movie.


Spriggan: Recreation  
  
A young girl, around the age of eighteen, or so, rummaged through the remains of what was once the legendary Noah. The sky was a smokey black, as she jumped from rock, to jagged rock, as if in search of something. Her long dark hair flowed around her face in the slight breeze, of the erie night, and her dark eyes shifted around nervously. She carried a heavy machine gun in her hands, and she had a small hidded dagger, tied at her ankle. She wore a torn, grey scarf tied around her neck, and had it pulled up over her lips and nose, as if she was keeping herself hidden, and unknown. She knelt down, and shifted a few rocks, cutting her fingers a few times, on pieces of shattered, jagged metal. Then, as if the sun itself exploded, a light emitted from where she was kneeling. It was so bright, she cried out in surprise, jumbed up, stepping back a few paces, and shielded her eyes with her hands. The light slowly faded into a soft glow, around a small triangular, flat object. The girl lowered her hands from her eyes, and kneeled down again, to pick up the object. It was some kind of plate. As she held it, the small object spoke, in a far away childish voice, of that of a small boy. "Noah will be your grave..." The young woman knew what it was. The key to Noah's Ark had survived.  
  
Ominae Yu leaned back in his chair, becoming bored with his schoolwork. It had been almost a year since Noah had been destroyed, and the world didn't really have any use for a Spriggan, such as himself, anymore. For not having enough time for school, he had been held back in his studies. He chewed on the end of his pencil, tuning out everything his teacher said. "Mister Yu." His teacher called out, irritatedly. Ominae raised his hand lazily. "I'm here." He said, letting the teacher know he was still awake. The old man shook his head, and continued with the lesson, that Ominae was paying no attention too, what so ever. The bell to dismiss the class, rang so suddenly, Ominae fell over backwards in his chair. The guys in the class burst out laughing, and the girls giggled, as he lay, sprawled out on the floor. He pulled himself up, laughing along with them. Then again, he had never been able to be like this with his friends as much, when his duty was to protect the knowledge, and study of the ark.  
  
Ominae shifted his backpack, to his right shoulder, as he waved his goodbyes to his friends, for the day. Even though he was happy with his friends, he missed the action and excitement, of being a Spriggan. He knew it was a dangerouse job, but being a normal person, was kind of...boring. He half wished someone would attack him, and he also half expected it, for being blacklisted by every organization on Earth. Not only that, he hadn't heard from Jean, or Doctor Mayzel, since the Noah incident. He was mad they hadn't kept in touch, and also upset that he might never see them again, if he was layed off as being a Spriggan. But he was ARCAM's number one Spriggan, so maybe they were just giving him some time off. He smiled to himself, prepared to enjoy the time he was getting to himself. A swift movement to his left side, yanked him from his thoughts. He turned to see what had moved so suddenly. A young woman stood, about his age, not far in front of him. The bottom half of her face was covered with a grey scarf, and the only thing visible were her dark eyes. "Ominae Yu." She said in a low voice, as if to keep herself secretive. "Be prepared. Noah has been revived." Her gaze locked onto his. Ominae narrowed his eyes in suspision. "That's impossible. Noah was destroyed." The girl's icy stare didn't faulter, as she prepared to back up her story. "The plate, the key, to Noah's Ark survived it's collapse upon itself. And another thing..." She added mysteriously. "If you don't watch your back, Noah will be your grave." At that, she ran off, leaving Ominae, staring, in wonder.  
  
His encounter with the young woman disturbed him so much, Ominae could think of nothing else. If the ark had been revived, then he would be called on again, wouldn't he? He didn't waste anytime on the thought. He had to get back to ARCAM to warn Doctor Mayzel, and Jean, if they didn't know already. Now, he thought, the world needed a Spriggan.  
  
  
  
Short, but only the Prologue. Please review, and tell me what you think! 


End file.
